Typically, in order to control a device (such as an unmanned vehicle that operates remotely from a controller system), instructions are transmitted to the device, and the device will then perform the instructions that it has received. For example, an unmanned vehicle (such as an unmanned truck) may be in wireless communication with a controller system that may be operated by an operator (such as a human driver). In such an example, the operator may utilize a controller system (such as a steering wheel or joystick) to instruct the unmanned truck to “turn left.” This “turn left” instruction may be transmitted to the unmanned vehicle, and the unmanned vehicle will perform the instruction by turning left. Such a typical procedure for controlling a device, however, may be deficient.